vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scab
Scab was a recurring character during Season One , Season Two , Season Three and Season Four of SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Rowland Pidlubny. He was a vampire servant from Julius' brood. He was a member of The Sisterhood until his death. Biography There's currently little information on Scab's life prior to becoming a vampire or The Rising. What is known is that his human name was Scott and that his nickname came from an incident in which he took work during a strike. After the strike ended, he was hired full-time, resulting in his coworkers being very abusive towards him. Dmitri sent him as a messenger to the Sisterhood to ask for a truce after a 200 year war. He stabs the leader in the chin with a cross after she denied the truce. Since he was the one that killed the leader, all of the leaders kneel to him and he became the new leader. After becoming the leader of the Sisterhood, he was penectomized in order to fully become a "Sister" Throughout the Series |-|Season One= Season One Upon finding Vanessa Van Helsing, he instructs his comrades to not fear her but to capture. She manages to fend them off for a moments, however, their numbers are far greater than her's, eventually overwhelming Vanessa, strapping her to a board and bringing her to Julius. Continue Reading Here.... After capturing Vanessa, Scab brings her back to Julius, who is pleased with her arrival, after watching Vanessa turn a vampire named Susan back into a human as they escape, he is chocked up by Julius who insists that they find Vanessa, and bring her back alive. Continue Reading Here.... As Julius waits on the steps for his men's return, hopefully with Vanessa, Scab returns with unpleasant news, explaining that he failed due to being attacked by the sewer beasts, and that Vanessa is likely dead as well. Julius crutches down, wiping his blade across his comrade's face, wondering how he could possibly be sure, then going into a fit of rage. Continue Reading Here.... The vampires rush the hospital in search for Vanessa, they first take out the UV lights at the entrance, then throwing their bodies against the building as a tactic until they find a way inside. Once they manage to breach the front doors, they are swiftly taken out by the survivors, the remaining vampires come out defeated and wounded, Julius tells him that he's disappointed, but he points out that they need more warriors, Julius claims he'll get more. Continue Reading Here.... Several of Julius' vampires gather as he interrogates Magdalene on the whereabouts of the baby that he is owed. They have a feral on a chain, threatening to release it on Magdalene if she doesn't give them something to work with. Continue Reading Here.... After being led to Eden by Magdalene, Scab reveals that the buildings are empty, the humans are gone, Julius wants to know how they humans knew they were coming, Magdalene claims that must've been warned. Julius kill Magdalene as he believes she warned them and then demands that Scab burn the buildings. He later brings Sam to Mama, he's dying and nearly feral, when Mama orders him to be killed, Scab explains that Sam was one of the humans at the Hospital with The Woman. Continue Reading Here.... |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four Scab, Ivory, and the Sisterhood invade Denver. Julius baits them into following him. Once they’re away from the cage, the guards begin shooting, though Scab escape the gun fire, leaving Julius to fend for himself. He tries to fight Scab off, but Julius is no match. The tide turns when Scab is hit by one of the UV rounds, instantly weakening him and allowing Julius to get the upper hand. Scab blocks the entrance to the gate and the Sisters corner them from behind. Julius takes another jab at Scab while Ivory and the Sisters kill the escaped prisoners. Again, Julius doesn’t stand much of a chance against a much more powerful Scab. Scab orders Ivory to make Callie watch as he forces Julius to submit. Scab screams wildly in celebration. Julius takes this time to blow Scab up with a grenade. Continue Reading Here.... Scab, Ivory, and the rest of the Sisterhood guard Michaela's tomb. Oracle orders them to prepare the ritual to awaken Michaela, the great mother of the Sisterhood. The ritual to awaken Michaela begins as the Sisters cut their hands and bleed around her tomb while chanting in Latin. Oracle and Ivory lead the chant while Sam watches. The coffin begins to shake and Michaela breaks free. She looks to Oracle, referring to her as Bathory. Continue Reading Here.... Scab and Ivory return to the tomb. Ivory has faith that their mother will lead them forward. They find Violet in the bus station. Violet takes on Scab as Ivory faces off with Lee. Ivory makes quick work of Lee before jumping in to help Scab, who has been shot by Violet. She then shoots Ivory. With both wounded, Violet shoots at the chandelier, causing it to come crashing down on top of Ivory and Scab. Continue Reading Here.... Scab and Ivory break into the fight arena in search of Violet. They kill multiple guards as they make their way through the building. Inside the arena, Scab faces off with Julius as Ivory takes on Violet. Julius starts shooting until he runs out of rounds. He and Scab then get in the ring to fight hand-to-hand. Just as Axel is about to shoot Scab, Julius tells him to fall back as he wishes to do this on his own after what Scab did to Frankie. Scab picks up a sword, which Julius manages to turn on him and use to cut Scab’s head off. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Scab is Julius' loyal minion, one of many in fact. Julius often relies on him to accomplish certain tasks that he himself would not do. Scab isn't only loyal but he can be fearless at time too. He showed little to no fear when tasked with the mission to apprehend Vanessa Helsing, unlike his comrades who were quite fearful. However, this fearlessness isn't always the case, as he was quite hesitant to enter the underground sewers to pursue Vanessa and Susan due to the mutated vampires that reside down there. Abilities He Possesses the typical abilities associated with vampires, such as advanced strength, speed, longevity, etc. He has yet to display these abilities, however, due to his vampire nature, the only conclusion to be made is that he possess these powers as every vampire does. Appearances Season One *Coming Back *Fear Her *Nothing Matters *For Me *Last Time *He's Coming Season Two *Began Again *Save Yourself *Veritas Vincit *Everything Changes *Big Mama *Wakey, Wakey *Black Days Season Three *Fresh Tendrils *Super Unknown *I Awake *Rusty Cage *Pretty Noose *Like Suicide *Hunted Down *Crooked Steps *Loud Love *Outside World *Been Away *Christ Pose *Birth Ritual Season Four *Dark Destiny *Broken Promises *The Prism *Together Forever Gallery Van_Helsing-gallery-105recap-10.jpg|Scab looking for Vanessa and Susan in the sewers Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Deceased